Cerca
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Para Samatoki, la forma más sencilla de acercarse a Ichiro es pelear con él.


_Hypnosis Mic pertenece a King Records._

_Este fanfic está dedicado a Lin Into Memories._

* * *

**Cerca**

* * *

Se mueve de un lado a otro, acechando. Acechándole. El sudor le moja la frente como si acabara de correr una maratón y sus ojos dispares no le pierden de vista. Su rap fluye y la multitud se vuelve loca, la mayoría a favor de Ikebukuro. Y cuando piensa que sus palabras no podrán lastimarle siente los puñales en todo el cuerpo.

Ichiro ha mejorado.

Pero ahora es su turno.

Samatoki no se contiene en lo absoluto. Siente la adrenalina subirle desde el vientre cuando se hace del Hypnosis Mic y entona sus mejores rimas contra el que alguna vez llamó amigo y algo más, aunque esa segunda parte nadie la sabe. Nadie, excepto el mocoso que tiene al frente, observándole con una altivez que no reconoce.

La expresión llena de admiración que le dirigía en el pasado ya no existe y Samatoki no consigue entender del todo por qué. Se lo pregunta a menudo, sobre todo cuando la necesidad es más fuerte que el orgullo y acaba regresando a Ikebukuro con una muy mala excusa.

Jyuto no pregunta. Rio está ahí para acatar. Ambos son conscientes de la tensión que se genera cada vez que Samatoki provoca a Ichiro con una mirada despectiva o una rima cargada de malas intenciones, una indirecta que solo él podrá entender. Y fingen. De todos modos no les queda de otra.

Los hermanos menores del implicado le cubren la espalda con vítores a su favor, ignorando aquella relación que concierne al pasado. El pequeño, en lo particular, irrita muchísimo al líder del MTC. En principio pensó que lo hacía por su arrogancia y esa absurda tendencia de creerse más inteligente que los demás, pero con el tiempo comprendió que se trataba de otra cosa.

"_Se parece tanto a ti cuando aún te daba por el culo. Me da asco."_

Y como siempre, aprovecha la oportunidad para chocar su frente contra la de Ichiro, observándole fijo mientras rapea con la destreza que le caracteriza. La intención destructiva se percibe desde el otro lado de las gradas, donde la fanaticada se divide en bandos de rojo y azul, pero solamente Ichiro capta su contradicción. Y es que lo conoce más de lo que le gusta admitir.

No le entiende, pero sabe que su agresividad es solo un arma para doblegarlo y ganar dominio. Está buscando acercarse. Su enemigo entiende bien —tan bien como él— que el contacto entre ambos es peligroso y aun así lo desafía.

Samatoki no cambia. Apenas tiene la oportunidad se burla del remolino de emociones que le provoca en la boca del estómago.

Este pensamiento le irrita y le insta a devolver la mirada sin dejarse amedrentar, combatiendo el fuego en los ojos ajenos que parecen querer devorarlo allí mismo, delante de todos. El líder de los Buster Bros responde a la amenaza con una nueva rima y Samatoki hace lo mismo, alcanzando el punto más álgido de tensión en la batalla.

Pero al albino nada le importa, porque el mundo entero desaparece cada vez que Ichiro hace presencia, los comentarios se convierten en discusiones y estas se vuelven desafíos que se concretan con inmediatez. Y quiere saber —a cualquier costo y cuantas veces sean necesarias— que es un sentimiento compartido.

Ambos cantan de manera sucesiva y perfecta, complementándose como si hubieran ensayado durante semanas, dejando en evidencia que el legendario TDD no se formó únicamente de talento sino de la química que existe entre sus integrantes.

El público enloquece. Las respiraciones agitadas de los raperos se mezclan y los roces involuntarios, que pretenden ser intimidatorios, los transportan hacia la era de la leyenda, donde sus peleas se resolvían bajo las sábanas y entre besos que creían eternos.

Se estremecen. Quieren huir pero no saben si del ahora o del ayer. No saben cuál es más doloroso ni más absurdo. Y aunque ya no pueden ver la expresión del otro completamente a su merced a la hora de lamerle el sexo o compartir un orgasmo, se conforman con lo cerca que se tienen en este momento.

No es suficiente, pero pueden lidiar con ello.

Es por eso que sus frentes permanecen pegadas y las miradas no se han desviado ni una sola vez. Se torturan con palabras a pesar de que echan a correr la imaginación en secreto del otro, trayendo al presente recuerdos símiles en relación al sudor, a la piel enrojecida y al cuerpo caliente. Un simple error y sus labios se podrían acabar encontrando.

Pero la policía interviene la batalla no autorizada y la multitud se disgrega para huir.

Los muchachos de Ikebukuro escapan con el resto, dejando a Yokohama en las confiables manos de Jyuto. No hay ganadores y Samatoki ve a Ichiro alejarse con la garganta ronca y el orgullo ocultando cualquier atisbo de decepción. Su enemigo le dedica una última mirada antes de partir.

Una terrible distancia los separa más allá de las diferencias entre ambos distritos, pero buscan el consuelo en el encuentro fortuito que siempre llega. Ese que ocurre a puertas cerradas cuando la tensión alcanza su límite.

Saben que no será la última vez. Esperan que nunca lo sea.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
